A Tracy Birthday
by FemaleThunder
Summary: It's Gordon's 22nd birthday, and the Tracy siblings, except for Alan, go to celebrate in the only way they know how. Drinking. One-shot. Set after Thunderbird 1 down. Humour. Part of my Evelyn Tracy series. Don't like, don't read.


A Tracy Birthday

"Come on John! Time to go!" Evie shouted into the house as she waited on the pool deck.

"Coming!" John replied, running down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" She asked as they started walking towards the runway.

"I was trying to find my camera. No doubt someone is going to do something stupid tonight." He replied with a laugh.

"50 bucks says it's Scott." She said with a laugh.

"You're on! My money's on Gordon!" He replied. They got on the plane and John went to the cockpit to co-pilot with Scott while Evie took her seat next to Virgil.

"So Gordo, it's your birthday. Where are we going this year?" Virgil asked as they took off, leaving the Island and their youngest brother behind them.

"LA! We may run into a certain someone." He replied with a wink in Evie's direction.

"If you are planning on finding a way for G to come with us, then don't. I don't want your drunk state to scare him away." She replied. It was Gordon's 22nd birthday, and the older Tracy siblings had a tradition of going out drinking on a birthday, only for the over 21s obviously.

"Oh please! You will be drunk before I am!" He said, making them laugh.

"Gordon, when was the last time you were able to out drink me?" She asked, her eyebrows raised slightly. Gordon's face screwed up in concentration before he frowned. "Exactly." She replied smugly.

"You know, we're not going to be able to do this for much longer." Virgil said, making them frown. "I mean, once Alan turns 21, then the only people at the Island able to handle a rescue will be Tintin, Fermat, Brains and Dad."

"We've managed rescues with 4 people before." Gordon said. "Besides, G will probably be a Thunderbird by then."

"What makes you say that?" Evie asked.

"We've all heard you talking about what's going to happen after the wedding." Virgil said, smiling at her. "We know he is going to give up NCIS, so we assumed he'd become a Thunderbird."

"Guys, he doesn't know what he is going to do yet. So please, don't put any ideas in his head. I want him to do what he wants to do and not what he gets forced into." She said. The rest of the flight was quiet until they landed in LA and made their way to a club close to the airport. "Alright, who's designated driver/pilot tonight?"

"Umm… Who was it last time?" John asked, looking at the group.

"I think it was Scott." Virgil replied, only for Scott to shake his head.

"No, I thought it was Evie." He said, looking at his sister.

"It defiantly wasn't me." She said.

"Why don't we just get a hotel room this time? Then we all get to drink." John said.

"Good idea." Scott said as they entered the club. They got their drinks and started to just have fun, something that they can't do very often.

"Hey Evie, come look at this!" John shouted around an hour later. Evie turned and saw Gordon stripping on the dancefloor, waving his shirt above his head.

"Oh my god! How many drinks has he had?" She asked, laughing as she watched her brother.

"Not as many as Virgil." John said, pointing to Evie's twin, who was chatting up a wall. "You owe me $50 bucks."

"You know what, this is one bet I am happy to lose." She laughed, placing the money in his outstretched hand.

"Come on you two." Scott said, walking up to them. "We are way behind. Shot time!" He said, putting 6 shots on the table.

An hour later, Evie looked up from her position on the dance floor to see Virgil passed out at their table and John drawing on his face. She just laughed and continued dancing, accidently brushing up against someone. "Oh! Sorry!" She exclaimed before turning and seeing Scott behind her, making out with a very drunk lady. "Eww! Gross!" She exclaimed, walking away. She sat down next to John and kicked her heels off, grabbing a random drink from the table. "Whose drink is this?" She asked, giving it a sniff.

"Gordon's. I think its rum." John replied, not looking up. Evie shrugged before downing the drink, almost dropping the glass in the process.

"I'm gonna call G!" She said, making John look up.

"Not a good idea sis. You're drunk." He said, slurring his words slightly.

"So are you!" She said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" G answered, the noise in the background indicating that he was still at NCIS headquarters.

"Hey, my sexy man!" She said, smiling stupidly as John laughed at her.

"Evie? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly cautious.

"Why wouldn't I be? I am just peachy. Hey, do you know what time McDonalds is open till? I really want a burger." She said, having to shout over the music.

"Are you drunk?" G asked, sounding amused.

"No! You're drunk!" She said before looking behind her. "Yo Gords! Get us some shots will ya!" She shouted at her red haired brother.

"Shots? How much have you drunk?" G asked, ignoring the laughter coming from Sam.

"A bit. Not as much as Virgil. Or Scott." She said, smiling as a shot glass was placed in front of her. "Ooh goodie! On 3 Gords. One, two, three!" She said before downing the drink. "Gordon! You missed your mouth!" She exclaimed, forgetting that she was on the phone.

"Umm, Evie?" G asked, making her realise that she was still holding her phone to her ear. "I have to go. And I think that you need to go to a hotel for the night."

"No we don't. Hey, I just realised, it's my turn to fly us back!" She said to her brothers, making G panic as they cheered. "Bye G!" She shouted before hanging up the phone and getting more drinks.

Xxx

The next morning, Evie woke up with a groan, shielding her eyes from the light with her arm. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes, seeing the familiar room, but not quite registering where she was. She looked next to her and saw her brother's sprawled all over the floor, while she was on the sofa.

"Morning. Here, drink this." A voice said as a glass of water appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw G stood over her, smiling slightly.

"G?" She mumbled, taking a sip from the glass. "What's going on? Are we at your house?" She asked, looking around and realising where she was.

"Yeah. Just how much did you drink last night?" He asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Umm… A lot… I think." She said, not remembering a lot from the night. "What happened last night? How did we get here?"

"Well, after you rang me the first time, you kept calling me by accident. You were planning to fly back to the Island, in your very drunk state. And when Eric told me that your phone was at the airport, Sam and I had to get you before you all decided that you could fly back. We brought you back here, and you all passed out." He said, looking at the boys who were still sleeping. Evie looked down at her hands and frowned.

"Why are my hands cuffed together?" She asked, looking at the cuffs that connected her wrists in front of her body.

"It turns out that you sleep walk when you're drunk. You kept trying to leave and get in my car, so I cuffed you to keep you in one place." He replied. "I called your dad, he's going to send Tintin to pick you all up this afternoon. You may want to get some more rest and sleep the hangover off." He left the room as she lay back down.

"Hey Evie." A voice said, making her look at Gordon, who was squinting at her, obviously more hungover than she was. "Last night must have been good. Cause I can't remember anything."

"Don't worry. John got pictures." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

 **Here you go guys, just a little oneshot I've been thinking of for a while. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Emma**


End file.
